One Question
by Delly104
Summary: 'First Day, Weird Feelings, One Question' "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm a Normal Teenager-." Sasukes back and Naruto's dating Hinata this story takes place when their in highschool/middle school. My first story so hope you like it. starting from K  to T..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Videllia here :/**  
><strong>This is my first story and I don't know what to write about so this will be VERY random so don't judge please.<strong>

**First: I got some Ideas from other Authers so Credit to them (ill name, names later.)**

**Second: I wont keep you long but after this story please Review and Give advise or Ideas so I can make it Less stupid.**

**and LAST: Thankyou for taking the time to read this failure of a story,sorry If by the end u say I wasted ur time. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

"First day Weird feelings one Question?"

"Hi!, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm a normal Teenager with a Normal life...sorta." I like reading, sports, Shopping with my Three best friends Ino, TenTen and Hinata. Ino's the Smart as- Alic :P she thinks she knows everything and shes crazy for boys of course boys are crazy for her cause of her goods looks and sassy personalty. TenTen's the Smart one out of us but shes always over causious like one time at lunch I was eating taco's and she said "SAKURA try to eat little bits your ganna choke if you keep stuffin them down your throut."  
>Hinata is the quite one she studders sometimes because shes shy sometimes more when NARUTOs around! she likes him everyone can tell (but him.)<br>Oh ya! can't Forget Naruto he's the crazy retarded annoying one but he's always there for me like a brother :)  
>Sasuke Uchiha! the most hottest guy in Konoha 3 He doesnt talk much and finds me annoying but that will change soon you watch ;).<p>

"Sakura Get up its time for school!" My mom called from down stairs.

"Mhmmmm.. fine!" I moaned and inched my way off the bed only to met the floor.

"Anough dilly dally u have 5 minutes" I could almost see her face it just shows how much i know her.

"OK MOM!" Jeez she can be so pushy some times its so annoying. I got up from the floor rubbing my nose a bit it stinging from hitting the ground to hard. I picked out my cloths a light red blouse with blue jeans and a pare of sliver earrings. I brushed my teeth and combed my shoulder length hair, grabbed my bag and went down stairs.  
>"Finally your down grab some toast and lets go" she motioned her hand towards to toast then the door. I just nodded not wanting to waste talking.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Good luck on your first day sweetie! hope you have fun." And with that she drove off. And to think she was ganna walk me in maybe she forgot.

"Hey Sakura!" A wave of orange black and Blonde hair hit me before squeezing me into a huge hug.

"haha hey Naruto whats up?" I said Returning the hug.

"Oh nothing..Guess what..." He said with a silly Smirk and swaying back and forth.

"What? your hungry for Ramen?" I guessed the obvious this guy loved Ramen he wouldnt eat anything else.

"No, but now that you mention it I am hungry now." I should have said nothing. -.-

"Well what is it." I said now curious of what he wants to say.

"Aw but guessings fun, Anyways I have a girlfriend but you have to guess who she is." He said with a big big smile on his face.

"Let me see Hinata?" That was easy.

he lookeds shocked. "Yea..howed you know? did she tell you already?" psh she wouldnt have the words to tell me but I could have guessed.

"No but shes had a crush on you since forever I can't believe it took you this long to figure out but Congratz to you!" I smiled.

"Oh ok thanks! we should probably get to class now, whats your homeroom teacher?"

"Kakashi Hatake, you?" Ah good old Kakashi I havent heard from him ever since I was little Me, Naruto and Sasuke were playing Ninja.

"Same! I think Teme will be in our class to so we will all be together again!." WHAT! Sasuke is coming to this school? why? when did he move back to Konoha? Will he reject me again this year? ohhh I cant wait to see him!.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.<p>

(Kakashi's Class Room)

I looked around the room there were lots of posters of the world writing from students last year and years before and other joke posters, I saw Kakashi sitting at his desk reading a piece of paper that looked liked a pass letter from a student to change classes hopefully it wasnt Sasuke!, I couldnt make the name out 'Shin- Abur-' aww he put the paper down well at least it wasnt sasuke.

"why hello Sakura how nice is it to see you in my class" at the sound of his voice made me jump how did he get in frount of me so fast without me knowing I mean I know he taught us Ninja skills and he is a black beld but its not like the power was real...or was it?

"Hello Kakashi Sensei how are you today?" I said nerviously trying not to look like i was to exsited or scared.

"Please call me Kakashi or I'm not teaching you ninja skills anymore." He said with a wink then walked to the front of the class.

"Kissin up to the teacher again are we Sakura." That Voice! it made me get butterflys all around my body I froze and slowly turned around.

"Sasuke-?" He just gave me his Famous Smirk and walked past me to Naruto who was flirting with Hinata, Then he motioned his Hand to me showing that I should come over to the group.

"Hey Dope whatcha doing?" he leand againsed a desk.

"oh Teme I didnt see you standing there hehheh what brings you here?" Naruto thinking dumb again.

"School duh! Sasuke I didnt know you came back to Konoha did you not like it where you were?" Not knowing where he went was one thing but not knowing why he came back was another.

"Something here was pulling me back so I had the need to find out what it was the led me to this school." Wow that was weird coming from him but then again he can be weird at times. I wonder what led him here.

"Oh...did you find out what it was?" He just looked at Naruto flirting with Hinata again and then looked at me then grabbed my arm. I gasped.

"Come with me for a sec." Then we both went to the back of the class and he sat at the desk and I just sat on the did he want to talk about?

"Sasuke wh-" he cut me off with his hand then said.

"Like I said something/someone pulled me here and I'm only staying to know what it is-" He stopped for a moment looking for more words.

"c-can you maybe...help me find out." Then he looked at me kind of harshly but his eyes said he was serious and curious.

"umm sure but why just ask me why not Naruto too?" why did I say that of course I wanted to help him but alone?

"Because Naruto wont know the first place/person to look for I need someone S-smart." He choked on that last word I knowing he didnt want to say such things to me.

"Fine I'm in now are you sure its a thing or a place? it could also be a person?" Not refuring to me I already know he hates me. He just raised his eye brows knowing that I didnt mean myself.

"Idk maybe, but what ever it is it gives me butterflys and I Hate It!" Seeing his fist tighten like that makes me a little scared and so what butterflys werent all that bad...

"ok well butterflys mostly mean your nervious or you like someone or something like that." He just staired at me like I went crazy.

"A Uchiha is never Nervious plus if you havent noticed I have no interest in liking someone nor an Objects." I just rolled my eyes.

"Yea ok sasuke but I cant help you unless you gi-." I was cut off by the bell and told us to take out seats. Sasuke tapped my shoulder and pointed at the desk beside him. Which was a good spot for hiding from the teachers view but why would he want me to sit by him?

Just then he pasted a note to me._'Ohh so thats why'_ I thought and smirked at him which made him give me a _'dont be stupid'_ glare. jeez whats his problem. The note read _'Meet me **alone** after school today by the **blossom tree** I need to tell you something.'_ OMG i tried to keep myself from jumping up out of my seat and yell _"HE WANTS ME **ALONE!**"_ instead I just turned to him feeling his cold eyes and nodded Then wrote back.

_'Ill be there'_ He smiled then turned his attention to the teacher..WAIT did Sasuke Uchiha just smile at me?

The End! (For now)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.<p>

So how did you guys like it? was it good? I hope so, trust me it will get better next chapter remember this is my _first Time_ so dont judge please.  
><strong>SORRY<strong> if it was short I only have Notepad so I can't tell if I wrote lots or to small. :S So _sorry_ if I have any spelling Mistakes.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys It's Videllia!  
>This is my second chapter for One Question not keeping you here it is hope you like it! P.s Thankyou to the people who Reviewd it doesnt say a name on who did but Thankyou so much and I hope your ready for the second part ;)!<br>ENJOY!

.Not now not today.  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ (Sakura POV)<p>

It was 3:40 after school and I was waiting for Sasuke 'Where is he!' I thought.

'Maybe he ditched :D you know how he is why should he pay attention to you?'

'grr be quite you I dont feel like talking to you!'

'But by talking to me your talking to your self :D' I just blinked at myself was I really fighting over this 'but maybe shes right.'

"That Dam Uchiha!" I was so angry I kick the tree almost knocking it over till I saw sasuke run up and put it back in place.

"you should be more carefull Haruno causing distruction wont help the thought of me finding what im looking for." I looked at him with a glare then softend he was right I need to calm down. I started rubbing my head for comfort Sasuke was stairing at me it was tense but then I claped my hands together and nodded my head showing I was ready to help he just said hn then sat down.I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so what first...OH! I know what kind of pulling feeling was it, is it like a heart throbbing pull or like a-" He cut me off.

"wow you talk allot" I was baffled I thought we were solving this out not judging, I sat down but slid to the other side of the tree where he couldnt see me and sighed 'I'm not gonna help if he doesnt give me an Idea plus I'm not gonna stay here and get judged.' I thought.

"hn,..It was more like A chill to when ever I get farther away from Konoha the more I feel sick and a Picture pops into my head." He said which made me jump a little at the sound of his deep voice.

"oh-umm- well.." I was stuck I got that same feeling when he left to, like the farther he is the sicker I get oh what a pain that was, maybe he likes me just like I like him...WAIT Uchiha Sasuke can't like me he doesnt even have emotions to people.

"Maybe its well...maybe you started to grow feelings to someone here someone maybe close?" asking him wont be that hard or pushy would it? oh god I'm blushing grr stop it!.

"no I dont think so non of the girls here are pretty or on my Important list." He said that fast as if he thuoght of an excuse right away but I trust him anough to know he was telling the truth. This is hard being Alone with Sasuke felt weird I mean we are actually having a conversation! sorta. Wait why did he get up? WHERE IS HE GOING!.

"SASUKE? Where are you going? dont you want me to help? ANSWER ME!" UHHGG the nerve of him ditching me like that when I'm deep in thought hmp Maybe I should Just go home hes not paying any attention to me anyways. And with that Sakura left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

(Sasuke POV)

'uhg this is getting annoying how can she talk so much without taking a symple breath?' Sasuke thought to himself 'I have to figure something out to make this less weird.' catching the last things she said not really listening to her.

"...OH I know what kind of pulling feeling was it, Is it like a heart throbbing pull or like a-" cutting her off how to say now?

"Wow you talking allot" yea If I act the way I use to maybe I wouldnt feel this strangeness about is she moving away I kinda liked it when she was close beside me...WHAT! Did I Uchiha Sasuke just say that? No I couldnt have but I did...

"hn,..It was more like A chill to when ever I get farther away from Konoha the more I feel sick and a Picture pops into my head." the picture was team 7 but I wouldnt tell her that.

Oh-umm-well.." Shes thinking a little to slow maybe I should have said something else? naw shes just out of words typical. Her exprestion is a little weird though..like something shocked her or she thought of something troublesome?.

"Maybe its well...Maybe you started to grow feelings to someone here someone maybe close?" There she goes again being the fangirl she once was but this time its different it seems she having a hard time choosing her words usually she has them planted in her head already? Mhm I can smell her from here.. kind of like.. flowers and blossoms not counting the tree it was her hair that I smelt it smelt..Plesant..UHG I have to stop thinking that way I can't have feelings towards her can I? No!...Can I?

"no I dont think so non of the girls here are pretty or on my Important list." WHAT why did I say that? She is pretty I mean really pretty when ever she walks in the hall I sort of swoon and her hair flowing like a wave- grr I gotta stop She is very Important to me her and Naruto I knew that ever since I left I just felt like I couldnt tell them. She looks crushed I should probably go and continue this tomorrow if I say anything it would probably be something Insulting and stupid so I'll keep my mouth shut.I can feel her eyes scanning me as I walk inches away from her I hear her loud but soothing voice I can't turn back not now that pulling throbbing pain is back why wont it stop? is it because I know I'm hurting sakura inside and I feel guilty or maybe...maybe I really do Love her...mhm I need to sleep this off.

"SASUKE? where are you going? don't you want me to help? ANSWER ME!" Not now...not today _

Ok so that was my chapter two sorry if its to short I didnt know what to write so it was kind of what I was feeling at the moment.  
>I sort of broke up with my bf today...yea so pshh whatever :P I shouldnt make you guys suffer for that! I PROMISE Next chapter will be LONGER!<p>

Review Please 3 3 3 !~~~~


End file.
